


You are my Heart, as I am Yours

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [45]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 14:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11083056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: After returning to Middleham from sanctuary, the Countess of Warwick fell ill and was near death. Miraculously, she recovered. Anne was very afraid as she was with child again.





	You are my Heart, as I am Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thekingmakersdaughters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thekingmakersdaughters/gifts).



"My lady."

Anne remained on her knees and finished her prayer. She crossed herself and rose. Looking at the physician, she carefully asked, "How is my mother?"

"She has recovered," the physician informed her. "She is asking for you."

Anne nodded and thanked the physician, who bowed and walked with her to the Countess' bedchamber. The maids and servants were very attentive to the Countess, but they didn't speak much to her. Anne understood the awkwardness of the situation. She knew that the Parliament had declared her mother as 'dead' and the servants didn't know how to address the Countess and thus they served her in silence. Anne treated her mother with respect and care though Richard didn't see the Countess as much.

She walked towards her mother's bed and sat. The servants bowed and retreated, leaving them alone.

"Mother," Anne took the Countess' hand. "The physician told me that you are well."

"Are you thankful?"

"I am," Anne replied. 

The Countess gave her a weak smile. Sitting up, she said, "I thought my time has come and I will see your father again."

"You gave me a scare," Anne muttered. "When Richard told me that the King has pardoned you, I was so happy. I want you here, and I want you to see the birth of your grandchild."

"I do too," the Countess said. "But Anne, you have be prepared to live without me, and I know you can. I am well now, but you cannot know, and neither can I." She paused a moment and asked, "Has Isabel wrote to you? Does she know that I was ill?"

Taking a breath, Anne replied, "Yes, Bella has written to me. She wanted to visit, but George wouldn't let her."

"I can't blame her," the Countess murmured sadly. "She's with George now."

_And Bella has to play her part._

 

"She has a daughter now," Anne told her mother. "Margaret."

"A girl," the Countess sounded a little disappointed.

"A brother will follow, I'm sure of it."

"I hope the child you're carrying is a boy," the Countess said.

"Richard said that he doesn't mind," Anne said. "This is our child, mine and his."

"He has his way with words" the Countess warned. "I saw him here when he was only a boy. He never speaks much and when he speaks, he knows what to say and when to say it. A girl may be precious, but she can never replaced the boy you lost."

The words were harsh, but real.

"I trust Richard, mother."

"Because you have to," the Countess said. "He is your husband, but you must think on your own and not just take his words for it."

Anne began to feel uncomfortable. Her mother had always taught her to play her part, back when she was married to Lancaster and after she married Richard. Everything she says and does was for the sake of Neville's, or what is left of the family. And now, she was told to be cautious of Richard and not to trust everything he says. All Anne wanted for was a peaceful life, at least a moment of it. However, the Countess made it impossible - as if every second is part of a political game where Anne was a pawn.

"Rest mother," Anne said and gave her a kiss.

"Anne, promise me," the Countess said. "That you will be there for Bella."

Anne nodded.

* * *

She sat before her cosmetic table and brushed out her hair. From the bronze mirror, she could see Richard came to join her. She was only wearing a light, loose nightgown that doesn't hide her body curves. She stood as he came behind her. He placed his hand against her belly and kissed her nape.

"Can you feel anything?" Anne asked.

"Yes," he said. "He's kicking."

Despite he told her many times that he doesn't mind if the baby is a girl, he kept on referring to their unborn child as a ' _he_ '.

"When are you heading to London?"

"Not any time soon," he told her. "I wrote to Ned and to my lady mother. Ned replied and told me to stay in the North until your confinement."

He took her hand and walked her to the bed.

"I'm relieved that my mother is well again," Anne said, raising her arms to allow Richard to tug her nightgown over her head.

"I am too," he said, settling in bed next to her. "You need her."

"As I need you."

She straddled him and threw her long hair behind her back. He stroked her bare back and her hips as she rode him. He traced her small belly bump and rose to kiss her.

"Gentle," she whispered before he could take her nipple into between his lips. She caressed his shoulders as he teased her nipple with his warm tongue. She closed her eyes and felt his hand went to her back and pinched. She continued to ride him, until the lovemaking ended with a full kiss. 

"I'm very happy that your mother will be by your side," he muttered against her hair, rubbing her belly. He was concerned that Anne conceived so soon after recovering from a serious illness; he also remembered the son they lost. "When you told me that you are with child, I was more concerned that I will lose you."

"You can marry again-"

"No, Anne," he said. "You are my heart, as I am yours."

His finger interlaced with hers.

Anne thought what her mother had told her earlier. 

_He is your husband, but you must think on your own and not just take his words for it._

"What is on your mind?" He asked.

"Nothing," she said, closing her eyes. "I can feel the baby kicking again."

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to my upcoming multi-chapter Richard/Anne fic "The Red Princess"


End file.
